


closed eyes and hushed tones

by orphan_account



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard and his human side, Bottom Alucard, Church Sex, Except it's tender, I was listening to Hozier, M/M, Sex on altar, Tenderness, Top Trevor, Trevorcard - Freeform, cathedral sex, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They make love in a cathedral.





	closed eyes and hushed tones

**Author's Note:**

> My baby never fret none
> 
> About what my hands and my body done
> 
> If the lord don't forgive me
> 
> I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me

They say I'm disrespecting you, Adrian thinks, feeling Trevor's hot mouth on his neck as he's being lain down on the altar.

He watches the stained glass over him and how it illuminates the church , how it illuminates the beads of sweat on Trevor's face as he's desperately tugging their clothes off . 

The paintings of the saints and Mary herself are watching over them, quiet, unmoving, yet breathing at a soft tonality that's almost soundless yet so alive .

Alive, warm, real, just like the man above him , who's now kissing his chest , his stomach, and then his hands , movements desperate yet loving . His hands tangle in his hair gently, giving it a tender caress . He feels his hand being kissed .

His chest is rising up and down softly, and he's never felt so human , soft and pliant, imperfect yet whole . He lets his eyes close peacefully as he is being made love to, breathing even and words of love slipping from his mouth quietly .

You wouldn't have made us want this, he thinks to himself , you wouldn't have given us something this whole without expecting us to act on it. Is it truly blasphemous to make love ?

He gasps and tangles their fingers together , kissing him tenderly. He always did so, watching his fangs carefully so they wouldn't hurt his lover .

You're in every single one of us, or so they say . And this is how I show you my love . I see you in him just as I see him in you , and I want to show you how I love him. How I love you.

He lets himself unravel completely, a content smile on his face . He places another tender kiss on his lover's lips as they come together . 

How wonderful it is to be imperfect, he thinks to himself . To be human .


End file.
